


Roommates?

by RoisaForever2020



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholics Anonymous, College AU, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, F/F, Fisting, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Rose as Sin Rostro, Sex, Sexting, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoisaForever2020/pseuds/RoisaForever2020
Summary: Luisa gets a new roommate...But complications arise with the arrival of the redhead.
Relationships: Allison/Luisa Alver, Jane Ramos/Petra Solano, Luisa Alver & Rafael Solano, Luisa Alver & Rose Solano, Luisa Alver/Rose Solano, Petra Solano/Rafael Solano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Roisa





	1. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa's new roommate turns up.

"Hi. I'm Rose... I was told to come here to pick up my room key... Am I in the right place?" I questioned the brunette girl sitting behind the counter. The girl looked up from the computer screen, looked up and down my body (openly appraising me in the process) and smiled at me (the tall, slightly uncomfortable, redhead).

"Yeah... You're in the right place." The girl turned around, picked up a key from in the drawer of the desk behind her before turning back to me and handing the key over. "I'm Allison... What room did you get? I might know your roommate."

"Room 209," I observed the girl's face falling and turn into a horrified expression at my words. "Look... You're a nice girl and everything... But... Unfortunately for you... You're NOT my type-"

"What?"

"The way you looked me up and down earlier... I just wanted to make it clear that I wasn't interested without offending you." I didn't mention that I didn't care if she was offended or not. I just didn't want any trouble on my first day on campus. It was bad enough that my step-mother insisted on moving us half-way through the year... I didn't want to offend the wrong person on my first day and get branded as a nerd or become an outcast as I had in my previous college.

"I wasn't hitting on you if that's what you thought... I was just... Nevermind. I'll take you around to your room now. If you want."

"That's not necessary. I'm sure I can find my way there-"

"I'm going there anyway. I need to talk to your roommate and I know she's in right now."

"Oh... Okay." The girl, who's name I couldn't remember, took us to a room marked 209 and knocked on the door. The door was opened by the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She was short (about 5 or 6 foot something), she had amazingly soft-looking brown hair and her eyes were a captivating hazel colour with a hint of forest green in them. I couldn't bring herself to tear my eyes from this striking young woman.

"Ali!" The captivating girl who I couldn't tear my eyes from shot forward and kissed the girl who'd been hitting on me earlier!

As the girl pulled back, _Ali_ said: "Lu. This is your new roommate, Rose." The girl turned her attention to me and, as our eyes met, I felt... I felt... I can't even describe it. It felt like... I'd known her my whole life... Like she meant everything to me... Even though I still didn't even know her name... This was bad...

* * *

As I turned around, my eyes met my new roommates... And I felt an instant connection... A... Spark... This was bad...

My eyes travelled up and down her body. Trying to capture every detail of the girl... She had dark, red hair (that _really_ suited her), ocean blue eyes that I felt I could easily get lost in (and probably will) and she was tall. God, she was so tall (she might've seemed taller to me because I'm short). The girl stuck her hand out. "Hi. I'm Rose." I stared at her hand before pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm Luisa. I'm a hugger. You should probably be made aware of that." I pulled away from her (I didn't want to but I had to) because when we were hugging that spark came back. And god, she is so hot!

"Hey, Lu. Is Petra going with JR tonight?" I was pulled back to the situation in front of me as I remembered the party that I was throwing later tonight and I faced Allison.

"Yeah... And Raf's bringing Jane... Juicy and Heidi will be there too..." I turned back to Rose. "You should come tonight. I'm throwing a party at the apartment I own later. They'll be a load of cute-"

"Lu. I think she's straight. She thought I was hitting on her earlier and she said, and I quote, 'unfortunately for you, you're not my type'." I started laughing as Rose blushed in embarrassment.

"Allison... I know this is going to be difficult for you to accept... But... Sweetie... Not everyone's going to find you their 'type'. I do... But not everyone else will."

"She's right. I am into girls... But I'm just more into blondes and other redheads than brunettes... No offence."

" _Great..._ " Allison looked fed-up. "That means we'll have Heidi and Jordan fighting over her all night," I smirked at Ali.

"Would you rather have them to continue to hit on me all night?"

"No," Allison responded a little too quick. Her jealousy was getting the better of her. "You're mine."

"Okay... So... Who's coming to this party?"

* * *

"Jane Ramos and Jane Villanueva. Because they're both called Jane, we call Jane Ramos 'JR'. JR is dating Petra Andel. She's coming too. Petra used to date my brother Rafael Solano but Raf's dating Jane now. You'd think Petra and Jane hate each other but they're best friends... They even consider themselves sisters. Allison and I will be there, obviously." Luisa chuckled a little. "Heidi Von Ocher and Juicy Jordan will be there. They'll probably be fighting over you all night. Heidi's a redhead from Berlin and Jordan's a pro-wrestler in her spare time. She's blonde... There'll also be some other guys and girls there too. Most of those girls will be up for a little experimenting... If that's what you're into."

"Here... Why don't we sit down." Allison picked up Rose's things and put them down on her side of the room. Luisa sat down on her bed and when she was done, Allison joined her. Rose walked into the room, shut the door and stood next to her bed. She'd didn't want to sit down just yet.

"Will there be alcohol or drugs or both at this party?" Luisa and Allison turn to face each other and then they turn back to face her.

Luisa manages to get out the words 'of course... There's gonna... Be alcohol... It's a... College party' during several bursts of laughter. "There isn't going to be any drugs there, though..." Luisa's face falls a little as she says this and Rose found herself wanting to kiss her pout away.

Rose found herself wanting to do anything to make Luisa feel better. Hell... She realized that she **_would_** do anything to make Luisa feel better... This was worrying to her. She didn't do this. She didn't fall hard and fast for a girl she'd just met... That wasn't Rose.

"My dealer didn't come through for us. He got busted last week and gave up his supplier so he wouldn't end up in prison... But now he's out of his supply and I'm going to have to find a new dealer."

"You want drugs at your party?"

"Well... _Yeah..._ Any good college party has drugs there," Allison responded.

"What kind?"

"Molly, cocaine and ecstasy-"

"Not heroin, though. No needles. Not near me."

"Luisa can't stand needles. She's fine being near them but-"

"I don't like seeing people stab themselves with long, sharp things. I just... I don't like it."

"Okay... Well... I can get you some drugs for your party... If you'd like..."

"Really?"

"Yep... I have... A contact."

"You have a dealer?"

"..." Rose shifted before sitting down on her bed, uncomfortable and not knowing how to proceed. "I don't have a dealer. I am one... I go by Sin Rostro and my step-mother goes by Mutter... We're kinda fighting now, though..." Allison and Luisa stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"You're a drug dealer?"

"I'd appreciate it if you could try to be a bit quieter about it... But... Yes... I am." Luisa found herself falling even more for this... Intoxicating stranger...

Which she knew couldn't happen...

She had a girlfriend... She and Allison had only recently gotten back together...

She couldn't ruin that now just because she'd met (what she believed to be) the sexiest girl on the planet... Come on. Snap out of it... She's not that great and Allison's better looking than her anyway... (Luisa knew she was lying to herself... But... She was trying her hardest to remain faithful to her girlfriend)

"..."

"..."

"..."

They all stood quiet for a second.

 ** _"Cool."_** Luisa was the one to break the silence as she pronounced the word 'cool' as a child would. Hearing the adoration coming from Luisa as she said this, Rose found herself falling harder for the adorable brunette standing in front of her...

Which she knew was bad...

She couldn't feel this way about Luisa... She knew that, because of what she did, anyone Rose cared about would end up getting hurt... ~~She couldn't...~~ She wouldn't let Luisa get hurt because of her... She had to stop these feelings before they got Luisa hurt... She had no other choice...


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to Luisa's party. 😀

_**Several Hours Later...** _

I arrived at the address Luisa had given me to find an apartment that looked incredible. I had no idea why Luisa would live in the dorms if she owned an apartment that took up the entire top floor and had an amazing view of the ocean. The party was in full swing already as I was over an hour late.

"Rose!" I turned around to see Allison calling me over to her, Luisa and several others. As I walked over, I could see that I grabbed the entire group's attention.

"Hey, Rose." Luisa smiled at me and I felt my stomach do flips. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Petra (Luisa pointed at the leggy blonde standing opposite her), and her girlfriend, JR (Luisa pointed at the tall brunette standing next to Petra)." Petra and JR shook my hand.

"Hi." Luisa's smile grew a bit.

"This is my brother Rafael and his girlfriend, Jane." Luisa now pointed at the only male in the group and the short brunette next to him.

"Hello, Rose," Rafael said as he shook my hand as a highschooler would.

"Hi."

"Hey!" Jane pulled me into a hug and I tried to relax a little, as I immediately tensed at the action, but I was finding it hard to.

"Jane's also a hugger," Luisa informed me. Then she pointed at the last two in the group, a blonde and a redhead. "This is Jordan and Heidi," I remembered them from what Luisa had told me from when we met earlier.

"What's up?" Jordan winked at me as if she was flirting but she seemed too drunk to be aware of much.

 _"Hello."_ Heidi greeted me in German.

"Heidi doesn't speak English. She does understand us. We just can't understand her." Luisa explained.

"Thanks. _Hello, Heidi. My name's Rose. It's nice to meet you."_ Heidi seemed relieved that someone could understand her while the others just stared at me in shock. "What?" I turned towards Luisa to see her staring at me, not just in shock, but also in awe.

"You speak German?" She asked, impressed. I laughed a little.

"I speak 12 languages, it just so happens that German is one of them." Luisa stared at me, along with the rest of the group, in silence.

"Well. Apart from Heidi, we all speak English. She only speaks German. However, Raf, Jane and I speak Spanish too... Oh! And Petra speaks Czech. What languages do you know?"

"Well... German, English and Spanish, obviously." The group let out a little collective chuckle at this. "I also speak Russian, Mandarin and Czech." Petra smiled at this. "Also, Arabic, Portuguese and French." Allison whistled at that and let out a quiet 'impressive.' "Hindustani, Yiddish and Gaelic."

"Wow," Luisa stated. "That's very impressive."

"Not really. My mother knows 15 and my father knew 13. My half-brother Derek only knows German, English, Spanish and French... he's kinda lazy though." The group laughed at this. "My mother wanted her golden boy to be a little more invested but Derek just couldn't be bothered."

"Why is it important for you to know so many?"

"Well... Given what I do in my spare time, I need to know quite a few different languages and my parents move from country to country a lot." Rose put her hand in the pocket of her jeans. "Oh! Luisa, I... Have something for you! Can we just...?" The group looked at us weirdly as we went to Luisa's room. "Here." Luisa's eyes lit up as I handed her a see-through packet of white pills.

"What are they?"

"It's probably better that you don't know." Luisa nodded and went to leave. "Luisa! Can you... Not tell anyone that I gave you those? I don't want people constantly asking and I... I wasn't supposed to tell you either."

"Okay."

_**4 Hours, 1 Bag of Pills and Several Bottles of Alcohol Later...** _

"Hey... You're hot... Do you wanna go somewhere just the two of us?" Luisa and Allison had been right. Heidi and Jordan had both been incessantly hitting on her all night but, after how it'd been affecting Luisa, she'd encouraged it and slightly flirted back when Luisa had been within earshot.

"Maybe a little later... I'm enjoying myself right now." I flashed a flirtatious smile towards the blonde as she left to get more drinks.

"You're just stringing them both along, aren't you?" Petra and JR had both been refraining from the drugs and the alcohol all night as they didn't want a hangover in the morning. They'd both been watching her with Heidi and Jordan and now they were confronting her.

"I'd say I'm just keeping my options open but, even if they're both my usual type, I have no interest in either of them," I smirked at Petra. "They should've thought twice before hitting on me. Now they're both going to waste their time on me and not someone who will leave with them. Also, I get to enjoy myself and make the girl I'm interested in extremely jealous." JR handed Petra 20 dollars.

"You're talking about Luisa, right?" I spat out my drink and Petra smirked at me.

"WHAT?!!!"

"Don't think that we haven't noticed the way you two stare at each other. She likes you and you're better for her than Allison. Two weeks ago, Allison cheated on Luisa and she walked in on them having sex in Allison's dorm room. You don't seem the type that would do that to her with the way you've been looking at her all night. Luisa got back together with Allison because she had profusely apologised. Allison will hurt her again and I want to know that if that happens, you'll be there for her." JR told me.

"Of course I will," I stated through a clenched jaw. What kind of person would hurt someone like Luisa? I instantly hated Allison and I don't think that will ever change now that I knew she'd hurt Luisa. "Luisa does deserve better than a cheater but... Has Allison been appropriately punished for what she did?"

"No." Petra and JR shared a mischievous smile between them and then stared at me with the same look on their faces. "What did you have in mind?" JR asked.

"Does anyone have Allison's dorm number?" JR and Petra smiled deviously at me.

* * *

I couldn't stop my eyes from searching for Rose the entire time I was at my party. I hated watching Jordan and Heidi hit on Rose but I hated the fact that she'd been flirting back even more.

I wanted that.

 _ I WANTED  _ ** _HER._ **

"Just stop!" Allison shouted at me.

"What?"

"Your eyes have been all over your roommate all night and I can't stand it any more! You're MY girlfriend, not hers. So stop undressing her with your eyes!"

"I'm not." I was.

"Then, why do you keep staring at her?"

"I just want to make sure she's enjoying herself! She's never been to a party before and she's new. She doesn't know anyone. This is my party. It's my job to make sure she's okay. Plus. She's also my new roommate. I don't want to make it awkward if she hates tonight." Allison's face dropped its anger. "But if you think that... Then maybe you should just leave." Allison's face turned into one of complete loathing.

"Fine. But we're over." Allison stalked out and I couldn't believe that she'd just broken up with me after spending two weeks trying to get us back together. But I hated that I wasn't shocked by this.

* * *

Petra, JR and I watched as Allison went into her dorm room and immediately had a bucket of rainbow paint land on her head. All of the stuffing from her pillows was blown into her face by a fan as the pink glitter bombs went off, covering her and the entire room in glitter. Petra and JR took hundreds of photos while I recorded the event on my phone to cheer Luisa (or me) up whenever it's needed.

_**30 Minutes Later...** _

I heard Luisa come into our room quietly crying and I immediately got up to comfort her. I pulled her onto her bed and I held her as she cried. "What happened, Lu?"

"Ali broke up with me at the party before she left." I pulled out my phone.

"Well then... I have something that will cheer you up! Petra and JR told me what she did and we decided that we had to get revenge as you're too nice to get even." I showed her the video of us setting up the prank and what happened to Allison and, just like I'd hoped, Luisa let out a loud laugh.

"Why'd you do that? You barely even know me."

"I got mad that someone as sweet, charming and perfect as you could have someone hurt you like that. You didn't deserve it." Luisa pushed forward and kissed me and it was the best feeling in the world. Luisa was, unsurprisingly, the best kisser in the world.


	3. Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa and Rose start dealing with some dreams. 😉

"I got mad that someone as sweet, charming and perfect as you could have someone hurt you like that. You didn't deserve it." Luisa pushed forward and kissed me and it was the best feeling in the world. Luisa was, unsurprisingly, the best kisser in the world. I continued to kiss her and she pushed me down onto her bed. Luisa ran her tongue over my bottom lip and I immediately granted her access. I let out an obscene moan as her tongue met mine.

"Rose..." Luisa moaned. I love it when she moans my name. "Rose!" I opened my eyes. It was morning and Luisa was staring at me. "You were moaning in your sleep." I stared at her, mortified as she winked at me. "It's okay. You had a sex dream. It happens to everyone... Well... Everyone but me... But it's normal. You don't have to be embarrassed. As your roommate, you're obligated to tell me... Who was it?" I panicked.

"I didn't have a sex dream... You interrupted before it got past making out." I smirked at her. "But that kiss was still better than any kiss I've ever had before," Luisa smirked at me.

"You didn't tell me who it was." Luisa teased. My face went red. What was I supposed to tell her? 'It was you?' 'I know we only met yesterday but I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone?' 'I want to kiss you so badly every time I see you?' _**OR:**_ 'I've had a huge crush on you since YESTERDAY and I've already developed strong feelings for you?'

"I... I only just met you. I don't think our friendship has progressed enough for that yet... Maybe if you show me around, so I don't get lost, I'll consider telling you." Luisa smirked at me as if she'd already got what she'd wanted and not the promise of maybe getting what she wanted.

As Luisa got up and off of my bed, I hoped she didn't realise how wet I was and that she was the cause of it.

* * *

My heart dropped as I realised that what woke me up was just obscene noises coming from Rose's side of the room. I couldn't believe that Rose was having sex with someone while I was here! (Although, I knew I was just upset because Rose liked someone that wasn't me.) "Can you please be a little quieter?" The noises still didn't stop so I got up and walked over to Rose's bed, intent on getting them to stop, only to realise that Rose was alone and asleep. I suddenly felt a LOT better... Until I realised that Rose was having a sex dream...

"Rose...? Rose!"

Rose opened her eyes and I stared at her. "You were moaning in your sleep." I winked at her, trying to make it seem like I wasn't upset that Rose had a sex dream about someone else. "It's okay. You had a sex dream. It happens to everyone... Well... Everyone but me... But it's normal. You don't have to be embarrassed. As your roommate, you're obligated to tell me... Who was it?" I thought back to earlier that night...

* * *

"I got mad that someone as sweet, charming and perfect as you could have someone hurt you like that. You didn't deserve it." I stared at Rose. She was sweet... And passionate... And sexy... Fuck... I want her BADLY...

"Well... Thank you... That was needed..." Rose chuckled.

"Anytime... I mean it... I'd love to watch that every day... It's hilarious..." I laughed quietly at that.

"Okay..." I smiled at her. "Well... It's late... We should probably go to sleep..."

"You're right." She got back into her bed. "Night, Lu."

"Night, Ro." I stayed up for a while after that playing 'Night, Lu' in my mind over and over again until I eventually fell asleep. **If only she knew, Rose did the same with her 'Night, Ro.'**

* * *

"I didn't have a sex dream... You interrupted before it got past making out." Rose smirked at me as her words ripped me apart. I was happy that I woke her up before it could go any further. I wanted her to be _mine_ and **only** _mine_. "But that kiss was still better than any kiss I've ever had before," I smirked at her. I knew if I kissed her that would change.

"You didn't tell me who it was." I teased. Rose's face went bright red... Fuck, she's hot when she blushes.

"I... I only just met you. I don't think our friendship has progressed enough for that yet... Maybe if you show me around, so I don't get lost, I'll consider telling you." I smirked at her. She'd just given me exactly what I wanted and I didn't have to ask her for it... I didn't want anything but to spend time with her (I had a preference as to how that time was spent... I mean look at her! She's so hot I'm dripping!) I got off her bed and I noticed how wet she was and I was upset (and jealous) that I wasn't the cause of it.

_**Later...** _

After showing Rose around, we ran into the others in the building's cafe. Unfortunately, when we were spotted, Heidi and Jordan came over too. I internally groaned at this. "Hey, you two!" Petra smirked at us. "What's up?"

"I was just showing Rose around the building." Jane smiled a little at something behind me.

"Luisa, your girlfriend is leaving." I winced a little.

"She broke up with me last night..." I felt the atmosphere change instantly. Petra and JR didn't look surprised but they did look happy but sympathetic. Jane looked like she was in the most awkward situation on earth. Heidi and Jordan looked smug and happy at this development. But Rafael and Rose... They looked _pissed_. And Rose also looked... Jealous? But... Why would she be jealous?

"Does this mean you'll go on a date with me now, beautiful?" Jordan flirtatiously asked. Right! Jordan and Heidi had been competing for Rose's attention last night. She'd had them all to herself. She probably just didn't want to share that attention.

"She broke up with me less than 12 hours ago... I think I need a little break first." Jordan's face fell a little before her attention was on Rose. I HATED this. "I have to go." I got up and left. There was only so much of Jordan flirting with Rose that I could take. I got back to my room to find Petra had followed me. Petra and I had gotten close when she'd been with Rafael. It was very obvious that she was concerned about me.

"You like her don't you." Petra didn't ask it like a question. Petra knew the answer. She wanted to hear me say it out loud.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes. Yes! I like her, okay! How could I not? She's perfect! Look at her! She's drop-dead gorgeous! She's smart! I saw her schedule! She's taking all of the classes JR is taking plus criminal and child psychology classes! She's a freshman! JR is a Junior! She's smart, sweet, considerate and sexy as fuck! How could I not like her?!"

"Then tell her." Petra just walked out. Like it's that easy! Nothing is that easy!

_**Hours Later...** _

"Lu..." I hadn't seen Rose since I took her to that cafe. I woke up to see her sitting down on my bed, smiling at me.

"Sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to leave like that."

"It's okay... Just... I've been keeping something from you and I can't do it anymore! I... I... I like you, Lu... I have feelings for you and... And I... I just... I got jealous earlier when your relationship with Allison was brought up... I want you, Luisa... And I just... I can't stand the thought of you and her it makes me so jealous." I kissed her. Rose was, unsurprisingly, the best kisser in the world. I continued to kiss her and I pushed her down onto my bed. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and I smirked as she didn't hesitate (even for a second) to grant me access. I let out an obscene moan as her tongue met mine.

"Lu..." Rose moaned. "Luisa?" Fuck... I like it when she moans my name, it turns me on so much. "Luisa!" I opened my eyes to find that it was around sunrise and I was in my bed with Rose staring at me, amusement clear in her eyes. "I thought you said you didn't have sex dreams?" She smirked at me. I couldn't believe that just happened and I pulled Rose forward and kissed her, slowly and careful but passionate. My dream was right. She is the best kisser ever. As I pulled back, she quietly whispered: "that was better than the dream I had last night."

"It was better than the dream you woke me up from."


	4. Feelings? What Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose accidentally lets something slip and it leaves Luisa full of conflicting feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was a little too short, so I made it the longest chapter in this fic (so far). It is now 900 words longer. 😀  
> I was stuck with my writing for a while but I'm back now! To make it up to you, I'm going to update all my fics as much as possible!  
> P.S. I plan on having up to 10 chapters total (maybe less. I'm not sure yet but I will tell you when it's the last chapter).  
> (Updated on 21/11/2020)

"So the sex dream I just woke you up from was about us fucking?" I smirked at Luisa as she turned bright red.

"No." My face fell. "There was no 'dream sex'. You prevented that... But... Yes... I did dream about you... About us..." Luisa slid her hand from my face into my hair and pulled me closer until our lips were almost meeting. I held my breath. She was so close... So close that I could barely think straight...

**Well... _Not_ straight but you get it. 😉**

"I dreamed of you the other night... That dream you woke me up from... The almost-sex dream... It wasn't about some other girl... It was about you... About us..." Luisa smirked at me before smiling flirtatiously. "Lu... I... I want you... I've wanted you since I first saw you... But I... I don't..."

 _I don't know if I can do this..._ Rose adamantly thought to herself. _I know Luisa deserves better and if Elena found out... I don't want to start thinking about that. If I start, I won't stop and I will spiral. Luisa deserves only the best and I can't protect her from Elena. I don't want her to get hurt because of me... But I don't know if I can stay away from her. I want her so bad. She's SO... Irresistible..._

"But...?" I sighed at Luisa's confused expression. I don't know if I could let go of her.

"It's not safe... Being with me... I told you what I do and I told you that Elena and I are **_not_** in a good place right now. If she found out how important you are to me or even just that we were dating she would... She would hurt you to get to me. I... I can't let that happen, Lu." I whispered. Luisa turned away from me because she didn't want me to see the tears forming in her gorgeous, hazel eyes.

"Are... Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Lu... If you think that I am saying that this can't happen-"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I mean if you just want... Want sex that's OK. I'm okay with us just-"

"NO!" Luisa stared at me.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I don't just want sex, Lu. I want you. I want us. I just... I would _**never**_ forgive myself if I was the reason you got hurt... So..." I trailed off as I considered something.

"So?"

"We can try this... If you promise that no one will find out about us."

"Rose... Are you sure you're not just being a little paranoid?"

"Lu... Elena has _killed_ people before. You NEED to take her seriously."

"I know... I just- I don't like the thought of people not knowing **YOU ARE MINE**." Luisa snuggled up close to me and I sighed, content with Luisa in my arms. "I couldn't stand it when Jordan and Heidi were hitting on you before and I... I don't like the thought of them continuing to flirt with you." Luisa pouted at Rose.

"I know, baby. I didn't like it when they were flirting with you either... But I can put up with it because I know you're safe."

"I know, Ro." Luisa sighed. "I just... I want everyone to know you're mine... But... You're right. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Lu." I sighed. "This is for your protection."

"I know." Luisa smiled at me.

_They both knew this would be complicated but they both thought it would end up being worth it..._

**_If only they had known what was to come..._ **

* * *

**_One_ _Week Later..._ **

"Hey... Ro." I just got back from my biology class to find Rose and some random guy, who looks about Raf's age (18 - High School Senior), sitting on Rose's bed. The guy tensed at my entrance.

"Who's this... Ro?" The guy asked. Rose looked scared but was hiding it very well.

"This is my roommate, Luisa."

"Luisa...?" The guy asked (it sounded as if he was just wondering what her surname is but Rose knew he was demanding to know so he could tell Elena).

"Alver," Rose responded. The guy turned around to face me and put a 'charming' smile on.

"Hello, Luisa. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rose's smarter, more charming and more attractive, younger half-brother Derek." All I could think about (apart from the fact that Rose was jealous at the fact that Derek was clearly flirting with me) was that this guy was extremely egotistical. "I'm sure Rose has told you a lot about me."

"She briefly mentioned you once but we don't know each other that well and Rose has only been here for a week." Derek's face fell and Rose looked like she was going to burst into laughter at any moment. "And it's nice to meet you too." Rose snickered a little at the fact that I had treated Derek's greeting as an afterthought when he was used to being such a big deal.

"Luisa, maybe you should go and find JR. She came by earlier looking for you. I told her that I'd send you her way when you got back."

"Ok, Ro."

"Oh, and Luisa..."

"Yeah?"

"Allison's also looking for you..." My face fell.

"Ok. Thanks for the warning."

"Warning?" Derek questioned.

"Allison's my ex. I've been trying to avoid her since I broke up with her last week after we got into a fight at my party." It was clear that some gears were turning in Derek's head and I didn't think that was good so I left to go looking for JR.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

After Luisa left, Derek rounded on me. "So that was your _girlfriend_ , huh?"

"No." This was technically true as we haven't had the girlfriend convo yet. "Luisa is just a fling. It's just meaningless sex." _It's not meaningless. It's very meaningful (unmeaningless immeaningful - I don't know what the right term it's but the opposite of meaningless!)_ I confused myself with my thoughts before continuing to talk to Derek. "She's not my girlfriend but she thinks I'm serious about her. I think she..." I didn't know if I could do what I was sent here for. There was a reason me and Elena were fighting and I... I'm falling in love with Luisa.

"Well...?"

"Her half-brother is Rafael Solano."

"Who?" Derek questioned me like an idiot. **Read: Like himself.**

"Emilio Solano's son."

"That doesn't help, Clara." He knew he pissed me off when he called me Clara but he did it anyway. That's annoying siblings for you.

"Elena's other son." Derek's face lit up.

"Mom's gonna be very happy about this, Ro." Derek teased me before leaving.

I don't know what to do. I care about Luisa and her friends. I... I was sent to this college for a reason: learn what I could about the drug preferences of the college scene so Elena and I could expand our clientele and our profits (and I could finally finish college next year as Elena agreed that, if I do this she'd let me skip to my senior year).

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Hey, JR. Ro said you wanted to see me?"

"Ro?"

"Rose."

"Oh... Yeah... I did... Can you help Raf with planning a surprise birthday party for Petra's birthday... He's kinda struggling and I wanted to help him but I'm really swamped with homework right now."

"Ok, sure! Let me just text Rose and ask her if she's ok. Her brother showed up and he kinda creeps me out." JR shrugged.

"Sure."

_**1 Hour Later (From Rose's POV)...** _

I open my phone to six texts: two from Luisa and four from Derek. I read Derek's first.

Mom said you have to date Luisa and get her to introduce you to her dad. Sent - 4:02 PM.

Mom said to kill Emilio (Luisa's dad) and pin it on Luisa. Sent - 4:06 PM.

I think it'd be easier to pin it on the brother but mom said no one is to hurt him as he's her son. Sent - 4:08 PM.

Mom said if you don't, she'll just kill Emilio herself and then kill Luisa and make it look like she'd killed herself because of the guilt. Sent - 4:11 PM.

I looked in horror at the last message Derek sent me. Elena threatened Luisa. This was all my fault... I should never have told Derek that Luisa was Rafael's sister... I dreaded opening the messages Luisa sent me but I did it anyway.

Hey, Ro. R u ok? Cus if your brother is annoying u like mine always does, I'll beat him up for u. 😀 Sent - 3 PM.

Luisa always knew how to make me smile or laugh.

I miss u. Tell me when it's safe to come back so I can show u just how much I miss u. 😉 Sent - 3:27 PM.

Poor, sweet, innocent, sexy and extremely horny Luisa. How was I supposed to bring this up with her?

What do I do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think Rose should do in the comments below!  
> I do have other things to do (like homework and band practice as I recently started a band) but I'm going to try to update at least once a week. However, if I don't (or you think the wait is too long), feel free to pester me as much as you want. 😀  
> P.S. I also changed my username, don't know if you noticed but sorry if it causes any inconvenience.


	5. Rose's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst!  
> Sorry (not really). 😀  
> (Also, SMUT!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose chooses whether or not she tells Luisa everything about her conversation with her brother and his texts. 😀

I don't know what to do.

As far as I'm aware, these are my options:

  1. I don't tell Luisa and I do what Elena said.
  2. I tell Luisa everything and she freaks out about it.
  3. I tell Luisa and we run away together. However, Elena could still kill Emilio.
  4. I don't tell Luisa and don't do what Elena said and Elena kills Luisa and Emilio.
  5. I tell Luisa everything and we talk it through and she gives me advice on what to do.
  6. I don't tell Luisa and I disappear. Elena could still kill Emilio and Luisa but I wouldn't know about it.



Well, let's go over my choices:

  1. This results in me hurting Luisa, get her locked up for the rest of her life and never get to see her again.
  2. This could result in Luisa trying something (like going to the police) that Elena would kill her for.
  3. Possible. Luisa would still be upset about her dad. But she would be safe. However, there is no guarantee that Luisa will react this way.
  4. I WON'T let Luisa die! If her dad died, it would hurt Luisa. I love her. 
  5. Possible. I need Luisa to trust me but I can't guarantee that she would react like this...
  6. I CAN'T lose Luisa. I... I don't want to live without her. I LOVE HER!



Notes for my choices:

  1. NO.
  2. NO.
  3. Bring this up but Luisa probably won't go for it.
  4. NO! I COULD NEVER HURT MY LU.
  5. Think about this more.
  6. NO! WAY!



I'm going to tell Luisa and try to come up with a plan with her. I trust her. I LOVE her. I will bring up the whole 'running away together' idea but I doubt she'll go for it. She won't just leave her dad in danger like that. She loves him and she's too good to do that.

I take my phone out and go to my contacts. I scroll down to the third number on my speed dial (after Elena then Derek). I look at the contact photo Luisa insisted I put for the contact I named 'My Sexy Girl ❤'. It's a picture of me and Luisa cuddling in my bed and facing the camera. We're in shorts and plain t-shirts and Luisa has her tongue sticking out. I chuckle at how silly my lover looks in that photo. The last week has been the best week of my life. I love Luisa with all my heart. I don't care what it takes. I WILL PROTECT HER! I will protect her with my life if necessary. I click on the contact picture and text Luisa.

 _Hey, baby. 😉_ \- Sent 5 PM

 _Derek's gone. You can come back whenever you want._ \- Sent 5:01 PM

 _Okay, sexy. 😉_ \- Sent 5:04 PM

 _I'll be back in about half an hour. That okay with u?_ \- Sent 5:05 PM

 _Sure. 😉_ \- Sent 5:05 PM

 _I'm so wet right_ _now._ \- Sent 5:05 PM

Luisa bit her lip as she read this. She knew her brother would look at her weirdly and try to read her texts if he thought something was wrong. The typing bubbles popped up again. Her phone dinged and Luisa wasn't sure if she wanted to read it or not. After debating in her head if sexting her girl when right next to her brother was a good idea or not, Luisa read Rose's text.

 _If you get back by quarter past, you might get rewarded. 😉_ \- Sent 5:06 PM

Luisa struggled to keep in a moan as she saw this. She badly wanted to be with her girl. The texting bubbles popped up again.

"Raf?" Luisa turned towards her brother and tried hard to not look too uncomfortable. She was hoping he wouldn't realise how turned on she was.

"Yeah, Lu?" Rafael turned to face Luisa.

"I just remembered that I have a paper due for my biology class tomorrow. Can you handle it from here?"

"Yeah, sure. Go write your paper." Luisa smiled at him.

"Thanks, Raf." Luisa started rushing to her dorm room. She hated lying to her brother. She did have a paper due for the next day but she'd already finished it. Her phone dinged when she was a few minutes from her room. Luisa slowed down to check it.

 _If_ _y ou don't come back soon, I might have to find someone else to take care of it._ \- Sent 5:08 PM

Luisa let out a quiet growl at the thought of someone else getting to touch HER girl. She angrily typed on her phone before sending two texts to Rose and rushing faster to her room.

 _Don't you dare even think about it!_ \- Sent 5:09 PM

 _YOU ARE MINE!_ \- Sent 5:09 PM

Rose moaned as she read Luisa's texts. She was trying SO hard to not let her hand travel into her panties before Luisa got there. She knew Luisa wouldn't like it. But she was SO WET. If Luisa didn't make it on time, she was going to start touching herself to punish Luisa and because she couldn't hold off longer than that.

 _5 minutes, babe._ \- Sent 5:10 PM

Luisa started full-on running to their room and made it outside the door with just under three minutes left. She opened the door and moaned at the sight she was met with. She walked into the room and closed and locked the door without turning around. "What do you think you're doing, Ro?" Rose tried to wait for Luisa but she couldn't. About twenty-five seconds before Luisa opened the door, Rose let her hand travel into her panties. Rose was planning on waiting for Luisa and surprising her with the black panties and patching bra lingerie set she was wearing. However, Rose couldn't wait for Luisa to get there. She was just too close. Rose whined. She knew she'd have to wait longer for her orgasm now as Luisa would surely punish her for not waiting. Rose sheepishly smiled at Luisa.

"Oh. Heeyy, baby." Luisa smiled wolfishly at Rose's attempt to seem innocent. Rose knew she was caught red-handed but she hoped Luisa might go easy on her after seeing Luisa's arousal start to soak through her jeggings as she eyed Rose up and down.

"Don't 'hey baby' me. You said if I got here before quarter past, which I did, that I'd get rewarded. However, what I see when I come in here is you rewarding yourself for not waiting for me." Luisa started to slowly walk towards Rose as predatorily as she could manage. Luisa sat next to the redhead on Rose's bed. She pulled Rose's hand out of her underwear and Rose whined. "Shh. Despite your bad behaviour baby, I'm going to make you cum. I am NOT rewarding you for your bad behaviour. I'll punish you for that later. However, you clearly need to cum and after I make you cum, you're going to prove I made the right choice here."

"How?" Luisa put her hand in Rose's panties and Rose moaned as Luisa lightly trailed a finger over her clit.

"After I make you cum, you're going to do everything you can to make me cum harder than ever before," Rose smirked at her lover's words. "Can you do that for me, baby?" Luisa asked before she started to kiss Rose's neck.

"Yes." Luisa entered Rose with three fingers and Rose moaned. "Fuck, Lu. YES!" Luisa started fucking Rose hard and fast. Luisa started to suck on Rose's neck and Rose moaned, loudly. "Lu, baby... Fuck!" Rose kept moaning and praising Luisa as Luisa continued to fuck her and litter her neck with love bites. "Baby, I..."

"What do you need, Ro?" Luisa quietly whispered in Rose's ear before going back to kissing, sucking and marking Rose's neck. Rose moaned.

"I... I need... More..." Rose managed to get out through all her moaning.

"Four?" Luisa whispered in her ear.

"No... More..." Luisa gasped as she realised what her lover was asking for.

"Are you sure, baby?" Rose just nodded. "Do you think you can take it?" Rose smirked at Luisa.

"What do you think?" Rose moaned as Luisa added another finger.

"Are you sure, baby? You can get me to stop at any point if it's too much."

"I'm sure, Lu... Please..." Luisa started fucking Rose and, when Rose nodded, Luisa pushed her hand inside Rose. Rose moaned louder than before.

"Does that feel good, Ro?" Rose knew Luisa was checking in with her so she nodded her head. 

"Yes, Lu. _SO GOOD_ , baby." Luisa continued to fuck Rose and added her other hand in Rose's panties to play with her clit. Luisa sucked on Rose's pulse point and Rose came hard. Luisa took her hand out of Rose when she realised her lover had passed out. She'd noticed that Rose wanted to talk about something... But it would have to wait.

For now... Luisa was happy just laying in Rose's arms (CUDDLING).


	6. Rose & Luisa's Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tells Luisa everything and they have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly based around Luisa's reaction.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later...** _

Luisa continues to stroke through Rose's hair and smiles as Rose finally opens her eyes. "Hey." Luisa giggles at the redhead's horse voice.

"Hey, baby." Rose stares at Luisa. "What?" Rose starts smirking at Luisa.

"You're just so... I'd say gorgeous but I don't think there's a single word on this planet, or in this universe for that matter, that could describe your beauty." Luisa didn't know if she should laugh at Rose's corny statement or count herself lucky that her girlfriend was such a romantic.

"Thanks, baby." (She, obviously, decided on the latter.) Rose just smiled.

"I just speak the truth." Luisa rolled her eyes at her lover's words.

"You're such an idiot," Luisa whispered but Rose just smirked.

"Yeah, maybe I am... But I'm your idiot." Luisa chuckled at her lover's words.

"Yes. Yes, you are, baby." They both smiled at each other before Luisa let out a sigh and cuddled into Rose's arms (more than she already was).

"Lu...?" Rose knew she needed to tell Luisa about everything, but she was scared that, if she did, she would lose Luisa.

"Yeah, Ro?" Luisa could tell her lover wanted to tell her something but she knew that, as Rose didn't like talking about her feelings, she would just have to be patient and wait for Rose to talk to her when she was ready to share.

"I... I have to tell you something..." Luisa turned her head so she could look at Rose as they talked.

"What is it, babe?" Rose started to get nervous. She couldn't help but wonder what to do if Luisa didn't take this the way she wanted. Luisa noticed how worried Rose was getting. "Hey, Ro... You can tell me anything, okay... You know that, right?" Rose nodded. "I care about you, baby." Rose and Luisa smiled at each other. Rose took a deep breath and told Luisa everything.

"And, after Derek sent me that text, I started freaking out. I know how much your family means to you and you mean so much to me... I... I just can't... I can't stand the thought of... Losing you." Rose ended with a whisper. She was so close to crying. The thought of losing Luisa was hard on her.

"Hey, babe... Ro... Look at me..." Rose looked at Luisa and Luisa wiped away a few stray tears. "Don't cry... We can figure this out. Everything is going to be okay, baby... Alright?" Rose nodded at Luisa and took a few moments to stop crying. "Good... Good girl... That's it, baby..." Rose and Luisa cuddled as Rose tried to stop crying. Luisa comforted Rose as she tried to wrap her head around everything Rose had told her. "Everything is going to be okay... You have me and I have you. You're NOT going to lose me, baby. Understand?" Rose nodded again as the tears finally dried up.

"We should talk about our options, Lu."

"I know," Luisa stared at her lover and, from the redhead's reaction, she knew that Elena's threat was genuine and this scared her. "We... We could tell the police and-"

 **"NO!** " Luisa stared at Rose as she was confused by Rose's yell. "No, that's not... That's not an option, Lu. Elena has friends in REALLY high places. Nothing would happen and then it wouldn't just be you and your father in danger; I would be in danger too and everyone you care about like Petra, JR and Jane." Luisa started to get even more scared and she started to worry about the safety of the people she cared about.

"Then... What do we do?" Despite knowing what Luisa's answer would be, Rose knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't ask.

"I know that you're going to say no to this, but I need to say it... We could just run away together." Luisa stared at Rose as if she had just said the worst thing that anyone could say at that moment.

"No. That's not an option and I can't believe that you would _EVER_ think that it was."

"Babe, I knew you were going to say no but I... Look, Lu. I think we could just pretend to go along with it and act as if we were dating- Which we are. I just-"

"Yeah. That way we could buy ourselves more time to come up with a plan." Rose smiled at Luisa. She was glad that Luisa had moved past being mad at her and was focusing on the plan-making. Rose couldn't help but be proud of (and _very_ turned on by) how smart her lover is.

"Of course, baby." Rose kissed Luisa. "God, I love how smart you are, babe." Luisa giggled at Rose's statement before taking her in for a _very_ passionate kiss.

"I love that you're being honest with me. Honesty is really important to me." Rose kissed Luisa again.

"It's really important to me too, Lu."

"So, when should we tell people that we're dating, Ro?" Rose thought about what Derek had said and then thought about how Heidi and Jordan had reacted after finding out about Luisa's break-up with Allison. She thought about how they had been flirting with her and Luisa non-stop since.

"As soon as possible would probably be best." Luisa heard the jealous lilt Rose had in her voice that she always had when talking or thinking about the fact that Jordan and Heidi were flirting with her and decided to tease her about it.

"Oh, well. I thought that we should wait a little bit, so your brother doesn't get suspicious about it." Luisa saw the look in Rose's eyes and it caused a surge of arousal to shoot down her body.

"He's stupid. He won't suspect a thing."

"Better to be safe than sorry. That saying exists for a reason, Ro." Luisa smirked at Rose. "Unless there's another reason you think as soon as possible is best." Rose realised what Luisa was doing and decided to play along.

"Well, there might be another reason..."

"Which is?"

"I've been secretly dating Heidi for the past week, and I don't want her knowing that I've been cheating on her," Rose says with the most seriousness she can manage and Luisa's face falls a little before Rose can't take it anymore and bursts into laughter. Luisa's frown turns into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that later... But, as I recall, you owe me the best orgasm of my life, so..." Rose started smirking now, too.

"Actually, what I recall you saying, verbatim, is 'you're going to do everything you can to make me cum harder than ever before'. You never said that it was going to be the best orgasm of your life."

"It's implied."

"Implying something isn't saying that something it's just alluding to it."

"Fine, fine. You're right. But do you want to argue about this or do you want me to ride your face?" Rose started coughing.

"Wow, you... You just came right out there and said it. I... Wow..."

"Well, I enjoy sex and it's a natural thing so talking about it isn't shameful or embarrassing for me."

"Fuck, you're so confident. I... I want that. I want to taste you." Luisa moaned at Rose's words.

"Yes, fuck." Luisa stripped her clothes off and Rose took her lingerie off at Luisa's insistence. "Fuck, you're so sexy, Ro." Rose smiled at Luisa.

"Come up here, baby." Luisa positioned herself above Rose's face. Rose pulled Luisa closer to her and licked up her folds and Luisa moaned. Rose loved seeing how wet Luisa was for her. She loved making Luisa moan so she repeated her actions a few times (always getting the same result) until Luisa started begging for Rose to enter her. Rose slowly entered Luisa with her tongue and moaned at the taste. Luisa started bucking her face forwards and Rose started to alternate between licking up and fucking her with her tongue. She repeated her actions a couple of times before she sucked on Luisa's clit.

"Fuck! Yes, Rose. Yes! Don't stop, baby! That feels _so_ good." Rose continued to repeat her actions, as well as occasionally sucking on Luisa's clit, and she could feel Luisa getting tighter every time. "Fuck, baby. I'm so close, please. Please." Rose kept repeating her actions and, about a minute later, Luisa screamed Rose's name as she came _hard_ and Rose made sure not to waste a single drop of Luisa's sweet-tasting cum. Rose thought nothing tasted better than her lover's cum.

"Well, babe?" Rose laid Luisa down in her arms. "Did that live up to your expectations?" Rose smirked at Luisa. She knew she did a great job as Luisa had screamed her name extremely loudly.

"We should talk to everyone about us later but that was the best sex I've ever had. It always is with you." Rose smiled at the brunette's words as Luisa drifted off in her arms.


	7. Telling Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa tell everyone about their relationship and a few people are not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise appearance at the end of the chapter.

_**The Next Morning...** _

Luisa woke up in Rose's bed in her lover's arms. Luisa turned around to see Rose, with her head resting on the pillow and still asleep, snoring lightly and slightly drooling. Luisa quietly giggled. She couldn't help it. Rose just looked _too cute._ Rose opened one of her eyes. "What 're you gigglin' at?"

"You. You're just too cute." Rose pouted at Luisa's response and Luisa giggled before slowly sitting up.

"I don't want to be CUTE. I want to be irresistible and sexy. NOT _cute_."

"You are." Rose scoffed. "You _are_ sexy and irresistible. You're just also cute." Rose pretended to think about that before smiling.

"I guess I can live with that." Luisa grinned at her lover. "We do have to leave this comfortable bed soon, Lu." Luisa frowned at Rose.

"I know, babe." Luisa and Rose had met up with JR, Jane, Petra, Rafael, Heidi and Jordan every day, for the last week, at 8 in the morning. Everyone HATED waking up that early but they all had half an hour free before lessons started. It was the **only** time they all had free in the mornings on non-weekends. "Uhhh. Can't we just wait until tomorrow? I mean... It's Friday. We'll have all day tomorrow to field all the questions that are going to get thrown at us... Most likely from JR, Petra and Rafael." Luisa whispered the last part of her sentence as if she was worried about her brother's reaction. Luisa pouted and Rose let out a chuckle at her lover's antics.

"Babe... Now, who's being cute?" Rose giggled before pulling Luisa on top of her.

"Hey!" Luisa yelled in surprise and Rose laughed.

"What?" Rose innocently asked. "Look, Lu. I had to do something. If I hadn't, you would've kept being cute. I can't help myself when you look all cute and pouty like that. I don't know how you do it but you manage to make looking cute very sexy." Rose's words caused Luisa to stare at Rose in shock.

"Really?" Rose smirked at Luisa's disbelief.

"Yeah, really... Actually... You make **everything** look sexy." Luisa laughed at Rose's words.

"No, I don't. You're just _super_ horny, Ro." Luisa giggled at the offended look Rose shot at her.

"What did you just say?" Luisa was scared at Rose's whisper. She hoped she hadn't hurt Rose's feelings because, to Luisa, Rose seemed really mad.

"I'm sorry, Ro. I... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Luisa quietly whispered and Rose looked shocked at her lover's words.

"What are you talking about, Lu?" Rose gently placed her hands on either side of Luisa's face and pulled it up to look in Luisa's eyes. "I'm not mad, baby. I just wanted to tease you a little before kissing you so we end up not going and have sex instead." Luisa stared at Rose before bursting into laughter. "What?"

"I knew I was right. You're _sooooo_ horny." Rose chuckled at Luisa's words.

"And? You love it." Luisa laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do... But we really should get up soon." Rose pouted at Luisa's words.

"Fine. I know that even though both of us don't want to go, we still have to." Luisa let out a sympathetic sigh.

"Yeah... Now come on. Get up!" Luisa sat up and Rose let out a small sigh of acceptance before also sitting up.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it!" Luisa giggled, loudly.

"I can deal with that." Rose huffed, unhappy that she didn't get to spend the morning having incredible sex with her gorgeous lover.

_**12 Minutes Later...** _

Rose and Luisa walk into the campus cafe and to the table in the corner where Rafael, Jane, JR, Petra, Jordan and Heidi were already sitting. They always sat at that table because it was the only table with a bit of privacy. Everyone looks up as Rose and Luisa sit down. "You two are late," Rafael states. Petra and JR smirk at Luisa and Rose before everyone goes back to eating.

"What do you want, Ro?"

"Just some coffee, please." Luisa frowned before walking off to order.

"Good for you," JR whispers to Rose so the others don't hear. Rose blushes at JR's words.

"That's not why we're late..." JR keeps smirking at Rose and just raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "But it _is_ why we were up late last night." JR smiles at Rose and chuckles a little.

"Well done, Rosie. Well done."

"Please don't call me that," JR smirked at Rose and Rose knew that JR wasn't going to stop calling her that.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jane asked after seeing JR and Rose whispering to each other about something.

"You'll find out when Luisa gets back. She has something to tell you... Well... Luisa and I have something to tell all of you." Rafael perks up at that and Petra just gives a knowing smile.

"Is it that you're both gorgeous? 'Cus we all already know that, beautiful." Jordan says just as Luisa sits back down.

"No, it isn't that. And both Rose and I would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on us." Jordan smirked at Luisa.

"Since when do you get to speak for her?" Luisa smiled.

"Thanks for setting me up for our news." Luisa turned to face to the entire group. "Since two mornings after my party, Rose and I have been dating." Rafael, Heidi, Jordan and Jane looked shocked. However, Petra and JR just looked happy that they had finally told everyone. Jane handed Petra 20 dollars and Luisa raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Everyone should know by now to not bet against me." Petra and JR smirked.

"Really, Luisa? Don't you know better?" Rafael asked as he stood up and left.

"I'll talk to him." Jane rushed after Rafael. Heidi frowned.

 _"Does this mean that both of you are now unavailable?"_ Heidi asked.

 _"Yes. It does."_ Heidi stood up and left with Jordan following close behind. Rose and Luisa frowned.

"Don't worry, Rose. Jordan and Heidi are just disappointed. They'll get over it in a couple of days." JR told her.

"Yeah. Jane isn't upset either. And Luisa... Just give your brother a bit of time. He'll talk to you about it by the end of today. You should know that by now." Petra smiled at Luisa and Luisa tried to smile back but she was still worried about her brother. Rose noticed that and, as Petra and JR left, she turned to Luisa.

"Hey... Babe?" Luisa looked at her lover. "Petra's right. He's your brother. He'll talk to you." Luisa smiled at Rose.

"Thanks, babe. You ALWAYS know how to make me feel better." Luisa leaned in and kissed Rose.

"What the hell?!" Luisa pulled away from Rose and dreaded opening her eyes. She knew who that voice belonged to and she **REALLY** didn't want to deal with her right now. Luisa opened her eyes and came face to face with Allison. "I knew you liked her! You lied to me!" Rose stood up and walked right in front of Allison.

"If you don't shut up and walk away, you'll have a lot more to deal with from me than rainbow-coloured paint." Allison's eyes went wide as she realised what Rose meant.

"You did that?"

"With some help... Yes." Rose grinned deviously at Allison's shocked expression before Allison huffed and stormed off. Luisa pulled Rose to face her and passionately kissed her. Luisa and Rose pulled away when they heard cheering. For a second, they had forgotten where they were.

"Maybe we should take this back to our room," Rose smirked at her lover's plan.

"Gladly." Rose and Luisa rushed back to their room. As they got outside their door, Rose realised she didn't want to wait much longer to get her hands on Luisa. "Get the key out, Lu." Luisa went to take the key out of her purse but realised that their door was already unlocked. Luisa and Rose knew they had locked it because, after locking the door, they had started to heavily make out against it causing them to be late to meet the others.

"Ro... The door...." Rose noticed what her lover had and told Luisa to get behind her. Luisa did and Rose put her hand on the door handle. Rose took a deep breath and opened the door. The lights were off so they couldn't see much. But Rose could make out a tall figure standing next to Luisa's bed.

"Shut the door and come in Rose and... Company... You'll let all the nice heat out, darling." Rose and Luisa walked in and Rose shut the door after switching the light on. Luisa suppressed a shiver at the sight of the woman in front of her. She seemed... Cold and uncaring. Rose, however, had immediately been terrified after realising who was waiting for them...

After all...

What evaporates your arousal faster than a surprise visit from your mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say 'sorry'... But I'm not so...  
> P.S. To make up for that ending, there should be a new chapter up in the next two days so...  
> 😀


	8. Reactions and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa face different reactions to their relationship and Rafael talks to Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Luisa do some... Bonding...  
> P.S. Also, Luisa and Derek have a 'talk'. 😉

"Hello, mother." Luisa watched as Rose tensed and Elena stared at her. "Rose, darling. Sit down. Now." Rose looked at Luisa and Luisa didn't know what to do as Rose sat down on her bed. "Hello. I'm Rose's mother." Elena held her hand out. "Elena Di Nola." Luisa shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Luisa Alver." Elena smiled before letting go of Luisa's hand.

"I know. The last time I saw you, you were four and Rafael was two." Luisa looked confused before she remembered what Rose had told her: Elena was Rafael and Derek's mom but, even though she's Elena's step-daughter, Rose had been forced to call her 'mother'. Rose was concerned about Elena's motives. Elena had _never_ been this nice to one of her (as Elena likes to put it) little attention-seeking sluts (not that any of them were. Elena just liked pissing Rose off.) Elena's actions had Rose worried. Rose checked the time on her watch.

"If we don't want to be late for class, we should leave now." Rose's weird behaviour caused Luisa to stare at her.

"Rose? I don't have any classes today. It's wellness day for the sophomores. I'm free all day." Elena grinned deviously. Rose started to worry even more. She knew Luisa didn't have any classes. They had joked about Rose ditching her classes so they could spend all day in bed together. She just didn't want Luisa getting hurt... Or saying the wrong thing and have Elena know that Rose wasn't going along with her plan. As if knowing her lover's struggle, Luisa walked over to Rose and hugged her.

"It's okay, babe. I'll be fine and I'll watch what I say." Luisa whispered before pulling back a bit. "You should get to class. We don't want you to be late." Rose giggled at her lover's words before quickly kissing Luisa and leaving.

"I'll see you, here, at four?" Luisa smiled at the redhead.

"Of course, babe." Rose opened the door, smiled at the brunette and said 'bye' before leaving and closing the door behind her. Luisa turned around to face Elena, who had been watching their exchange with curiosity.

"So, how long have you been dating my daughter?" Elena said in a cold tone. Luisa gulped.

"Well... We've been... Seeing each other for a while but we only started dating a couple of hours after Rose had a visit from her brother... She said that he made her realise that she liked me more than just... What we already had." Luisa tried to be as honest as possible, but she wasn't a great liar (which is actually kind of funny because she's incredible at keeping secrets). Elena looked her up and down as if trying to figure out whether or not she should believe Luisa's words. Eventually, Elena nodded before completely turning her attitude around and smiling brightly at Luisa. It unnerved Luisa. No-one should be able to change like that in a fraction of a second. Emotions were more complicated than that.

"Well then... Given how smitten with you my girl already is... We should get to know each other better." Elena pretended to think for a second. She'd already planned all of today out as a way of pushing her plan forward at a faster pace. As she believed her daughter's new toy would be just as eager to please her as Rose's past girlfriends... Even more so as she's also Rafael's mother. "How about I take you shopping. My treat." Luisa worried about what the day would hold for her but she quickly agreed. If Rose was right about how dangerous Elena was, Luisa didn't want to get on her bad side.

_**At Lunchtime That Day...** _

"Hey, Rose." Petra, JR, Heidi, Jordan and Jane greeted as Rose sat down at their table in the campus cafe.

"Hey." Rose looked around the table. "Where's Rafael?" Jane got a little uncomfortable at that.

"He's still at school... He didn't want to leave." Jane and Rafael were in the same high school and had a few classes together.

"It's because of my relationship with Luisa. Isn't it?" Jane sheepishly nodded at Rose's words.

"Speaking of Luisa..." Petra said.

"Where is she?" JR asked.

"She's... With my mother." JR and Petra gasped.

"That's great. Your girlfriend and your mom are bonding." Jane said. "Or not?" Jane recoiled under Petra's glare. Petra and JR were the two Rose had gotten the closest with. They knew her relationship with her mother was strained. Rose sighed.

"My mother and I have a... Complicated relationship." Jane winced.

"Sorry." Rose chuckled at Jane's scared apology.

"Don't be. It's okay. I'm just... Scared about what she's going to say to Luisa. She's ruined so many of my relationships in the past. She called my past girlfriends 'little attention-seeking sluts' to their faces. I just don't... I don't want her to scare her off. I... I really like Luisa and I don't want to... I don't want to lose her... I can't. She... She means so much to me... I'm in love with her." Rose whispered the last part of her sentence but Petra and JR heard it anyway.

"Rose." Rose turned around at the sound of Rafael's voice. Rafael looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Rafael looked around the table.

"In private?"

"We could go to my dorm room? Luisa's with my mother and won't be back for another three and a half hours. It'll be empty." Rafael smiled.

"Okay. I only have 20 minutes until I need to leave but this won't take long." Rose smiled at him. They all said goodbye and Rose and Rafael left.

_**Five Minutes Later...** _

Rose opened her dorm room, after unlocking it, and switched the lights on. Rafael walked in and sat on Luisa's bed as Rose shut the door. Rose walked over and sat on her bed, sitting directly opposite Rafael. Rafael played with his hands before taking a deep breath as he thought over his words in his head. "Well?" Rose asked him.

"My sister is... For lack of a better word... Gullible. She's dated _Allison_ three times after catching her cheating. Luisa sees the best in everyone and blames herself when things go wrong. Her relationship with Allison was over for 32 hours before you started dating her. I just... I'm just worried about her. Even before what happened with Allison, Luisa had been going through a lot."

"I get that you're concerned about your sister, Rafael. But Luisa's worried that she's upset you or made you mad. Rafael, you need to talk to her about this."

"I can't. She... She won't understand." Rose frowned.

"You never know... She might understand better than you think." Rafael smiled at Rose.

"You might be right." Rafael's face fell. "However, Luisa's still my sister. So... It's my duty as her brother to tell you that if you EVER hurt her I will track you down and make your life a living hell." Rose gulped at the expression on Rafael's face. She knew that Rafael wouldn't do anything to hurt her but with that tone... He reminded her so much of his mother.

"Okay... I'd deserve it." Rafael grinned at Rose's words.

"I should get going and you should too. You still have classes. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

_**3:09 PM...** _

Elena had left my dorm room a few minutes ago and I got my laptop out so I could watch Netflix until Rose got back. However, just as I'd logged into my account, there was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I had no idea who was at the door. "Come in." The door opened and Rose's brother (I can't remember his name but I think it was Derek?) walked in and closed the door behind him. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Derek." (So, it _was_ Derek!)

"Rose's brother. Yeah, I remember." Derek smiled.

"We need to talk..." Derek sat on Rose's bed so he was facing Luisa. "Rose is only dating you because I sent her a text saying that our mom told her to. Which, she did." Luisa couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to trust Derek as he could definitely help them with their plan but... If she trusted him, and he told Elena everything... That would be catastrophic.

"Why should I believe you?" Luisa stared at Derek as he pulled out his phone.

"Here. Read the texts I sent her. Ask her about it."

"She already told me. She told me everything. Including, the reason she was sent here. She cares for me and what I meant was-"

"Why should you trust that I'm not on my mother's side? Rose is my sister. I knew there was someone that she didn't want to lose. Rose could never go against her own interests... Unless there was someone special (to her) involved."


	9. Reactions and Bonding Continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Luisa's discussion is continued, Rose and Luisa talk, more of Rose's past is revealed and Elena's opinion of Luisa is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. A LOT of fluff and an important milestone in Rose and Luisa's relationship.

"You really think I'm special to Rose?" I looked at Derek with hope in my eyes. I knew Rose had feelings for me but I still don't know anything about Rose's past relationships. Rose could've easily had many relationships in the past or feelings for many of her ex's. I've only been dating Rose for slightly over a week. Rose has probably had longer relationships in the past but she doesn't talk much about her past. This left me wondering a lot of the time if my relationship with her was different for Rose or if I was just another girl in a long line of them.

"Yeah, I do... Don't get me wrong, Rose has had a LOT of past girlfriends and flings and one-night stands but... She's different when it comes to you. She tried to protect you from me and I _know_ she's trying to protect you from our mother. She's never done that with her ex's before. Usually, she immediately introduces them to mom, knowing mom won't approve... Then, when she knows mom doesn't like her, she flaunts her relationship in mom's face and goes on and on about it to piss mom off. Then, mom ends up blackmailing or bribing Rose's recent girl and they break up with her... Two days later, sometimes even sooner, Rose has another girl on her arm and the cycle repeats. Rose doesn't care about her ex's and never did but you... You're different... She cares for you..." I tried to believe that Rose cared for me but knowing about her past had just made it a little harder.

"You really think so...?" Derek smiled and looked me in the eyes before softening his tone a little.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do... But if you're not sure..." Derek trailed off. He was clearly thinking about something. "If she tells you she loves you... She's never done that before... She only ever says that to me... She said it to her biological parents but she hasn't said it to any of her ex's or our mother... Those words mean everything to her." Hearing these words from Derek made me grin at him. Petra and JR texted me earlier saying that Rose had said she was in love with me. It had made me feel better whilst eating lunch with Elena staring at me.

"What? Has she already told you that she..." I shook my head.

"No, but..." I wanted to tell him but I still wasn't sure if I could trust him. "Let me talk to Rose about this... You helping I mean... She'll talk to you about it later, okay?" Derek nodded and stood up. He turned and walked towards the door. However, after he opened it, he didn't leave. Instead, Derek turned around to face me.

"I'm happy Rose has someone who cares about her as much as you do... She needs someone like that right now..." Derek turned around and left, shutting the door after him. I laid down on my bed. So many questions ran around in my head. Does Rose love me? Can Derek be trusted? What was Elena's intentions behind today's 'spontaneous' shopping trip? I didn't have many answers to the questions swirling around in my head. All I knew was that I'd have to talk to Rose.

* * *

I stared at the clock hanging above my professor. The moment the clock hit half-past three the professor let us leave and I shot out the classroom. I wanted to make sure Luisa was okay after spending all day with Elena. She had a habit of hurting people's feelings. "Rose." I stop walking as a chill ran down my spine. I turn around and come face to face with Elena.

"Mom. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Luisa." Elena grinned at me.

"I'm glad you're doing what you've been told... For once."

"Well? What did you think of her?" Elena stared at me with curiosity. "I know I'm not **actually** dating her but I'm curious as to your opinion of her." Elena smiled at me.

"I like her." Elena must've been able to see my shock because she grinned. "I know I've never liked any of your... Toys... In the past but I like this one... Such a shame..." I tried to reign in my anger but I was struggling. Elena grinned at me before she walked off and I raced towards my dorm room. I _NEEDED_ to see Luisa. When I open my dorm room, I find Luisa asleep on her bed. I smiled at how cute she looks and take a picture before shutting the door and climbing into bed with her. I didn't want to wake her up yet. Luisa snuggled closer to me and I sighed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Ro?" Luisa woke up to find Rose in bed with her. She checked the time on her phone as Rose slowly woke up. It was half-past five. So she hadn't been asleep for long. Good... She didn't want to wake up really early tomorrow because she'd slept too much now.

"What 's it, Lu?" Luisa giggled at her lover's reaction and Rose turned and blinked sleepily at her. Rose was **ALWAYS** adorable when she'd just woke up. It was sooooo cute!

"We fell asleep." Rose smiled at Luisa.

"You're _sooooo_ cute." Luisa giggled at the redhead's words. Rose was more likely to say soft, cute things like that when she was sleepy or right after an orgasm (whether it was Rose or Luisa's didn't make a difference!!!)

"I love you." Luisa just couldn't help herself. The words had just slipped out without thinking about it. Rose tensed in her lover's arms and Luisa held her breath before Rose smiled at her.

"I know you do." Luisa frowned but exhaled.

"Hey!" Rose giggled at her lover's cute reaction.

"I'm kidding, Lu!" Rose bit her lip and Luisa couldn't help herself. She took Rose in for a passionate kiss. Rose felt Luisa's tongue ask for entrance and she immediately granted it. Rose moaned at the first taste of Luisa. Eventually, Rose and Luisa parted. Both of them silently cursing their need for air. "Lu?" Luisa looked at Rose.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you too." Remembering what Derek had said about what those words meant to Rose, Luisa pulled Rose closer to her and passionately kissed her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Luisa squealed and Rose laughed at Luisa's antics.

"You mean so much to me, babe. You make me so happy... I'm so lucky that you're my girlfriend." Rose smiled at Luisa's words.

"I feel that way about you, too, Lu." Luisa smiled at Rose. She didn't think she could EVER be happier.

"Ro... Your brother came by earlier..." Rose's face immediately dropped all happiness and was replaced with anger and curiosity.

"What did he want, babe?" Luisa told Rose all about Derek's visit.

"I told him that you'd talk to him about it later. I... I didn't want to agree to anything in case he wasn't trustworthy. You know him better than I do. Can we trust him, Ro?" Rose thought about it and her past with Derek. Derek had always been close with Elena but he also resented her. He could be on their side just as much as he could be on Elena's.

"I don't know. We'd... We'd have to test him in some way... Tell him something that makes him think we trust him and that's appealing to Elena... Something she would immediately bring up with me..."

"We could tell him that we were seeing each other before his visit. That it was serious before Elena's threat and that you're having second thoughts?"

"The first part's fine but if he's a spy for Elena... Things would go to **hell** if she thought I was doubting her plan." Rose texted Derek as they planned and the 'seen' tick showed up.

"And now we wait." Rose grinned at Luisa.

"I can think of a _much_ more enjoyable way to spend our time than just waiting to see if Derek betrays us." Rose grinned devilishly at Luisa. Luisa pulled Rose in for a passionate kiss before flipping them over on her bed. Luisa started lavishing Rose's neck with attention and Rose moaned, loudly.

"I agree. Much more enjoyable way to spend our time." Luisa grinned at Rose. "I love you, baby." Rose smiled back at her.

"I love you too, Lu." Rose knew she'd never said those words to anyone she wasn't biologically related to but she meant it. She loves Luisa with all her heart and she knows Luisa feels the same way about her.

"Maybe we can go on a proper, official first date. Maybe... Tomorrow?" Rose smiled at Luisa. While they have been together for over a week they hadn't actually been on a date yet. "I should introduce you to my dad soon. Because of Elena." Rose nodded. "I'll talk to him." Rose pulled Luisa in for a kiss.


	10. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa go on their first (proper) date and Luisa talks to her father about Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the chapter count because I don't want to rush the ending but we're getting close to the end of the story. I'm aiming for (roughly) 15 chapters now but definitely no more than that.  
> Hope you enjoy their first date! 😀

_**The Next Morning...** _

I woke up and I immediately started to look for Rose. Noticing that Rose wasn't in the room, I turned around and saw a yellow post-it note stuck to the back of my phone. On the note, it had the words ' _just gone to get us some breakfast from the cafe 😉 Be back soon. XXX'_ It was signed with a little picture of a red rose. I couldn't help but smile. I thought the picture was really cute. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts to the one labelled 'Babe' with the 🌹 emoji after it.

 _Thanks for the cute note, babe. XXX_ \- Sent 10:02 AM

 _Be back in 10. 😊_ \- Sent 10:02 AM

 _See u soon, sexy. 😉_ \- Sent 10:03 AM

 _😉_ \- Sent 10:04 AM

I smiled down at my phone. I couldn't help but feel so lucky to have Rose and that we were going on our first date later tonight. While Rose was elsewhere, I figured I might as well call my dad. So, I went back to my contacts and clicked on 'Dad'. The phone rang a few times before my dad picked it up.

**"Luisa, hi..."**

**"Hi, daddy."**

**"Did you want something?"**

I frowned at my dad's words. Why is it every time I call him, he assumes I want something? ... This time I do but it's not _every_ time I call him. It's not like I'm Raf.

**"Well... I've been missing you a lot and it's been a while since we've had a family dinner. So, I was thinking that we should do that soon. If you're not too busy that is."**

I knew my dad worked hard and that meant that sometimes (a lot more than I'd like) he's too busy to do things with his family like a simple dinner. However, I also knew he tried his hardest to spend time with me and Raf and he does reschedule when possible (and if not, he finds another way to make it up to us).

**"I'd love that, Luisa... But why do I get the feeling that you have an ulterior motive for this dinner?"**

I'll admit he caught on faster than I thought he would.

**"Well... These family dinners are always me, you, Raf and anyone we're dating and, as much as this is because I miss you..."**

My father chuckled and I had a feeling that he'd realised what I had purposely left out.

**"You want to introduce me to your new girlfriend... Right?"**

**"Kinda?"**

My dad chuckled again.

**"Well then... I look forward to meeting her tomorrow afternoon."**

I smiled at my dad's words.

**"Just don't forget to tell your brother. I look forward to seeing him and Jane too."**

My father and I discussed the details of tomorrow's dinner and hung up. I texted my brother about it and he seemed to be genuinely looking forward to it. Although he lived in the penthouse suite next to my dad in the Marbella, he saw dad as much as I did and I lived in the dorms and spent a lot of my time on campus. As I was thinking, Rose walked into the room with a bag from the campus cafe and two cups. I'm 100% sure one was Rose's go-to black coffee with no sugar (which is a crime) and the other was my go-to coffee (which Rose always makes a cute disgusted face at and calls 'sickly sweet').

"Hey, baby. You're awake." I giggled a little before rolling my eyes.

"Talk about stating the obvious." Rose pouted at me and I giggled again.

"Well... I **_was_** going to give you your sickly sweet coffee (I TOLD you that she always calls it that!) and your bag of powdered doughnuts from the campus cafe which I **_know_** you can't say 'no' to... _**But**_ now I don't think I should." My eyes went wide and Rose smirked at me.

"But babe... It's powered doughnuts! You love them as much as I do! You can't hold them against me! That's not fair." Rose's smirk dropped and she sighed.

"That's true." Rose handed them over and I giggled with glee. "Have you done anything since you woke up?" I smiled at Rose.

"I called my dad. We set up a dinner for tomorrow with Rafael and Jane." Rose bit her lip and I knew she was worried about something. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I'm just... I'm worried... What if..."

"What if...?"

"He doesn't like me?" Rose lowered her head so I couldn't look into her eyes.

"Babe... Baby, look at me." Rose raised her head and I could tell she wasn't worried because of Elena. But why wouldn't he like her? It's Rose! She's amazing!

"Babe! He's gonna love you, Ro." Despite my words, I knew that Rose didn't believe me. "Babe. How can you think that he wouldn't love you? You are amazing... Perfect even... I love you so much." Rose smiled at me.

"I love you too, Lu." Rose leaned forward and kissed me. "Thanks... I... I was really worried for a second then." I smiled at her. God, I love her so much.

* * *

**_Later That Night..._ **

I just reached JR's dorm room and I knocked on the door. "Lu?" I thought it was ridiculous that Luisa wanted to get ready in JR's room and for us to not see each other's outfits before our date but, as the door opened and I saw Luisa... I just... Wow...

"Hey, babe," Luisa smirked as she saw my reaction to her outfit. I mean... She's wearing _really_ _tight,_ blue jeans and a _very_ low-cut, dark blue T-shirt. I told her to dress casually for our date but this is... _A LOT_ better than what I'd expected. She looks sooooo hot.

"You look... Gorgeous." Luisa smiled brightly at me.

"Well, you look sexy." I felt my face turn red and I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I was relieved to hear Luisa say that because this was our first date. I'd spent way more time than I should've as I tried to find the _perfect_ outfit. In the end, I chose a dark red T-shirt, dark brown, leather jacket and navy blue jeans.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me now?" I smirked at Luisa. She'd asked now because I'd refused to give in earlier and she knew I was distracted by her outfit. **Nice try, babe. 😁**

"Not happening." I steeled myself against the pout Luisa implemented. "I told you the last four times you asked and my answer isn't changing, baby. You'll find out soon enough." I know Luisa asked me out on this date and she wanted to plan it. However, I'd asked her if I could and, after she saw how excited I was, she'd immediately agreed.

"Fine." Luisa continued to pout at me. "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it being a surprise!" Luisa's pout slowly faded into a smile as I chuckled. I couldn't help it; sometimes, Luisa was just too cute.

* * *

_**30 Minute** **s** **Later...** _

I gasped as I saw where Rose had taken me. The last time I'd been to an aquarium had been with my mom. I told Rose how much I loved going but how it reminded me of her and I'd never been strong enough to go back. She'd promised me that one day she'd take me... I guess she was fulfilling that promise. I grabbed her hand and squeezed hard as we entered. This wasn't going to be easy but... With Rose by my side... I didn't think it'd be as hard as I once thought.

**_Three Hours Later..._ **

Rose and I had just left the aquarium and Rose told me that we were going to dinner next. We got in her car and she drove us to my favourite restaurant. I guess Rose was _really_ pulling out all the stops for this date! However, when we entered the restaurant, I noticed something weird. Rose and I had only arranged this date yesterday. How did she get a reservation this fast? They were completely booked until November next year! AND the entire restaurant was empty! "Rose? How did you...?" Rose chuckled.

"I pulled in a couple of favours... I know you love this place and I thought because we've spent hours with people, you might have a headache... You told me that happens a lot when you spend too much time in crowded places so... I thought you might appreciate the quiet." Rose was right. I did have a headache. But this was already the best date ever... What else did Rose had planned for us?

_**Roughly 90 Minutes Later...** _

We left the restaurant. "There's only one thing left..."

"What?" I'm curious as to what Rose still had planned.

"A walk on the beach. We can't _NOT_ do it. We're in Miami... It's like... Illegal." Rose and I laughed and walked towards the beach.

"Best first date ever." I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Luisa spoil Rose and go completely overboard with gifts and trying to make it the best first date ever.  
> But...  
> Since Rose isn't great at expressing her feelings, I thought this might be better so Rose can show Luisa that she does pay attention and she does care and she wants to make an effort for her. 😀  
> However, if you do want to see Luisa spoiling Rose with gifts, I can put that in a future chapter. 😀  
> P.S. Because I didn't post this on Sunday like I originally wanted, I'm planning on posting another chapter in a couple of days! 😀


	11. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets Emilio, Derek's loyalties become clear and Rose realises that she doesn't know her brother as well as she thought.

**_The Next Day..._ **

I was really nervous about meeting Luisa's father. I love Luisa and I know how important her father is to her. I didn't want to cause problems in Luisa's relationship with her father (or even her relationship with me) if he doesn't end up liking me. No matter how many times Luisa says her dad will love me... I can't help but doubt it. "Ro... Babe... We're here." I stared at the door of the penthouse in front of me. This was it... Calm down and take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine. "Do you want to go home?" I could tell Luisa was worried about me but we both knew that wasn't an option (even if Luisa would still totally take me home if I asked her to).

"No... We can go in. I'm just... Nervous." Luisa smiled at me.

"Ready?" I nodded and Luisa knocked on the door.

**_Half An Hour Later..._ **

Dinner wasn't going as bad as I'd thought. Luisa's father seemed to like me and we got along well. He seemed to approve of me taking Law as much as he disapproved of Jane taking English Literature. Yet, he and Jane still got along very well. My phone beeped and I wanted to check it but I didn't. Elena taught me that looking at your phone during a meal was rude and, out of habit, I left my phone alone.

_**After Dinner...** _

Emilio was called away for business reasons and Rafael took Jane to his room. Luisa decided to take me to her suite. Even though Luisa doesn't live in the Marbella anymore, her father thought it'd be best that she kept her suite. Luisa hadn't agreed because she had her dorm room and her apartment but her father had insisted. "Baby?"

"Yeah, Lu?"

"I love you." I smiled at Luisa. Ever since we'd said 'I love you' for the first time, Luisa had said it every chance she got.

"I love you too, Lu." Luisa beamed at me and I loved making her smile. I love seeing my Lu happy. I sit next to Luisa on her bed and I finally check my phone as my phone beeps repeatedly. All of the beeps, including the one during dinner, were texts from Derek.

 _How's your 'girlfriend'?_ \- Sent 8:30 PM

 _Mom wants to know how dinner's going..._ \- Sent 9:19 PM

 _Or... Gone... I guess..._ \- Sent 9:19 PM

 _I don't know if it's over yet._ \- Sent 9:20 PM

 _I didn't tell mom btw._ \- Sent 9:20 PM

The typing dots appeared as Derek continued to text me. I read the texts and started typing a response.

 _Hey._ \- Sent 9:21 PM

 _Hey._ \- Sent 9:21 PM

 _What do you mean by 'you didn't tell mom'._ \- Sent 9:21 PM

 _I mean I didn't tell mom about how..._ \- Sent 9:22 PM

 _You and Luisa were dating before mom told you to date her._ \- Sent 9:22 PM

Derek breaking texts into several texts because he didn't like the look of long texts always annoyed me but this time I was too shocked by what he'd texted that I didn't berate him about it like I usually would. I know I wasn't sure of his motives but I didn't think he'd be so eager to choose me over Elena.

 _Good._ \- Sent 9:22 PM

 _Thanks._ \- Sent 9:23 PM

 _And tell mom that dinner went well. It IS over._ \- Sent 9:23 PM

 _It went better than expected but don't tell mom that._ \- Sent 9:24 PM

 _Luisa and I are better than ever. We had our first official date yesterday and it went REALLY well._ \- Sent 9:25 PM

 _😀🤢😉._ \- Sent 9:25 PM

"What're you doing, babe?"

"Texting Derek." I showed Luisa the texts Derek and I had exchanged.

"Does this mean we can trust him?" I nodded.

"I think so..."

"Why am I sensing a 'but'?"

"He seems a little _too_ eager to help."

"So you think he has an ulterior motive." I ran my eyes up and down Luisa's body. God, my lover was so smart and sexy and- Stop Rose! Get your head in the game and eye-fuck your girlfriend later! (Or, better yet, just fuck her later 😉.)

"Yeah, I think that." Luisa looked a little confused.

"If that's the case, how are we going to find out what's it is?"

"We could plant a listening device on him and follow him around." Luisa looked at me as if I'd gone insane.

"Three things, Ro. One, this is not a TV show. I doubt that would work. Two, where would we get a listening device from? And, three, why can't we just hire someone else to follow him? Why do we have to?"

"I have listening devices that I use to spy on my competition. I **am** a huge drug dealer. I do things like this all of the time and they _do_ work. Also, if we hire someone else, they could hear something about mine or Elena's operation and he'd end up dead. I doubt you want that on your conscience. Plus, if Derek realises he's being followed, it's better if it's us. Otherwise, Derek could tell Elena about it and, again, he'd end up dead."

"Okay. Why a 'he' though?"

"The person I usually use for things like that is a 'he'. _If_ we were going to have someone else follow Derek, it'd be my usual guy. He's the only one I'd trust for something **_that_** important."

* * *

**_The Next Day..._ **

"You ready for this, baby?" Rose made eye contact with Luisa.

"Ready to watch your brother for hours on end until we figure out why he's willing to help us? Of course!" Rose chuckled at her lover's enthusiasm. Earlier that day, Rose had lunch with her brother. Before she left, she hugged him (as usual) and she had dropped the listening device in the pocket of his jeans. Luisa smiled at Rose. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Lu."

_**A Few Hours Later...** _

"Ro... I'm bored, baby." Luisa had thought that being stuck in a car for hours with her girlfriend would be fun... She'd been dead wrong. She was bored out of her mind and every time she tried to seduce Rose, to make things more fun, the redhead had immediately shut her down and she _hated_ it.

"You don't have to be here." Luisa pouted at her lover but Rose WAS right. She didn't have to be there... In fact, Rose had even warned her that she would end up being bored but she'd insisted that she wouldn't. Luisa was just happy that her lover was above such childish things as saying 'I told you so.'

"I did tell you so." _Aaaaand_ she was wrong.

"Hey!" Rose chuckled.

"What? I did tell you so!"

"And? You shouldn't rub it in my face like that!" Rose could tell that she'd actually made her lover mad.

"I'm sorry, baby." Rose placed her hand high up on the brunette's thigh. "Can I make it up to you later?" Luisa shook her head. Rose realised that finding out Derek's ulterior motives weren't as important as her relationship with Luisa. "Can I make it up to you now?" Rose slowly moved her hand closer to Luisa's centre and Luisa nodded her head. Rose put her hand in Luisa's panties but Luisa quickly stopped her.

"Don't. Listen." Rose realised that Luisa still had her headphones on. Rose put her headphones on and listened to Derek talk on the phone. Rose pressed a button on her computer so she could hear the other person on the phone. She was glad she bugged his phone a while ago (and that she'd already told Luisa otherwise that would be a very uncomfortable conversation that she wouldn't want to sit through).

**"I'm helping her."**

**"Good."**

**"I already wanted to help her but..."**

**"Babe, this is good. We help them and your mom won't be a problem for us."**

**"I just... She doesn't like me dating... She thinks meaningless flings are fine but if she knew how I feel about you she'd..."**

**"Don't think about that, babe."**

**"I just... I know if she approved of me having relationships, then she'd think you were perfect for me... You make me so happy, baby. And I just..."**

**"I know, babe."**

**"I've got** **to go. I have dinner in five minutes and mom doesn't like it when I'm late."**

**"And she shouldn't. You do live in the same house as her, cuddles."**

**"I love you, Avery Van Allen"**

**"Love you too, Derek."**

Derek hung up the phone and Rose and Luisa took their headphones off. "He has a girlfriend."

"That was the big secret?" Luisa seemed disappointed but Rose wasn't. She knew that Elena refused to let Derek date. She'd have to be careful about Derek now. This 'Avery' had a big hold on Derek. Who knows what she could make him do?


	12. Avery & Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa make a plan, Rafael and Avery meet and Derek gets hurt.

"Now what?" Rose stared at Luisa. She knew Derek was going to help them with Elena but she was worried about this 'Avery' girl. Who was she? How did she meet Derek? How much did she know about them?

"I... I don't know. This girl... We NEED to find out what she knows and how well she can be trusted."

"How are we going to do that, Ro?"

"We find out who she is and have my PI dig up everything he can about her. Then, we ask Derek what he's told her and see if he's covering anything up."

"We could have Rafael get involved... I mean... Technically, he's Derek's brother so..."

"She wouldn't get suspicious about Derek's brother asking her what she knows and she wouldn't be as likely to tip Derek off about it as she would if I showed up." Luisa smiled at Rose. She loved it when they did this. Picking up on what the other was saying so easily... Maybe she should team up with Rose the next time they played board games with their friends. They'd crush everyone.

"Exactly."

"Or... We could have Rafael hit on her." Luisa looked shocked at her lover's words.

"What? Why?"

"She lets her guard down and, let's face it; your brother is very attractive for a guy." Luisa made a disgusted face at that but she couldn't disagree with Rose's words (as much as she wanted to). "If he hits on her and she flirts back..."

"We can leverage it against her and she tells us what we want."

"Then, we tell Derek. I'm not letting my brother date a cheater."

"But why would he believe us, Ro?" Rose LOVED it when her lover asked smart questions like that. It _really_ turned her on.

"We'll have your brother recording the moment he sees her."

"So he gets everything on tape and your brother has no choice but to believe us."

"Exactly, Lu." Luisa and Rose smiled at each other.

**_The Next Day..._ **

"My PI gave me everything about Avery. This is her." Rose showed Luisa a picture of Avery.

"Fuck she's hot."

"Hey!"

"What? Your brother has good taste. You can't deny that she's attractive."

"True. But your MINE. You can think other girls are attractive but don't say it near me. You know how easily I get jealous."

"Really? Don't you mean how easily possessive you get?" Rose pouted at Luisa's words.

"Hey. Don't be mean to me, Lu." Luisa giggled at Rose's childish behaviour.

"You know I'm just messing with you, babe." Rose chuckled.

"I know, baby."

"Rafael said he'd help us. Jane wasn't too happy about it but she agreed."

"At least we don't have to tell Rafael about anything. He thinks we're just trying to see if Avery would be faithful to Derek. Right?"

"That's what I told him, babe."

"Good. I love you so much, Lu."

"I love you too, Ro." Rose and Luisa smiled at each other.

_**A Few Hours Later...** _

"Hey. I'm Rafael." Rose and Luisa watched and listened as Rafael talked to Avery. So far, Avery seemed interested in talking to Rafael but wasn't showing any signs of being attracted to him. This was frustrating. If Avery didn't do or say anything incriminating, they wouldn't have anything to leverage. Rose and Luisa had taken some photos of Avery with Rafael, and they were videoing everything, but they needed more.

"Raf," Luisa said, knowing Rafael could hear it through the earpiece in his ear. "Go back to 'Player Rafael'. From what Rose has told me about her brother; She'd be into it." Luisa cringed. She hated watching her brother hit on this girl. But she knew it had to be done. Rafael did what Luisa said. He turned up the charm and started flexing his money and his biceps. This got a better reaction from Avery. The girl slowly started to throw herself at him. Luisa couldn't stand this and Rose started to get mad that this girl was just a gold digger. She'd put up with it from girls she'd been with in the past, but Derek shouldn't have to. As much as her brother got on her nerves, he was still her brother. He deserved better than some girl who was with him for his money. Then, Rose and Luisa heard a group in the back get particularly loud.

"Can we go somewhere more private? This place is getting too loud for my taste." They heard Avery ask.

"Rafael a little flirting isn't enough to prove to my brother that this girl is playing him. We need to hear her say something incriminating."

"Sure. We can... But I was thinking that we could go back to my place and continue this there? I live in the penthouse suite of the Marbella Hotel. My suite would be just us. It'd be a lot quieter." Avery looked up and down Rafael's body.

"Gladly."

**_15 Minutes Later..._ **

Rose and Luisa hid in Rafael's penthouse suite. Avery and Rafael continued talking there with Rose and Luisa still recording and videoing everything as well as occasionally taking photos. "Sorry, it's really hot in here." Rafael had texted Luisa to turn up the heat in his penthouse suite when Avery wasn't looking. Rafael took his shirt off. "Sorry, but this is my favourite T-shirt. I don't want to get it sweaty."

"Stop apologising. I don't mind. In fact..." Avery took her shirt off. "There. Now we're even." Rafael stared at Avery's chest. "My eyes are up here." Avery started teasing Rafael.

"I know. I wasn't looking at your eyes... You're just... Really sexy." Avery giggled as Luisa gagged.

"Thanks. You too." Avery put her hands on Rafael's abs. "Maybe we should continue this in your bedroom... With fewer clothes on." Avery took her bra off and Rafael stared at Avery's boobs.

"Uhh..."

"We got enough Rafael. We're going to come out now."

"Make sure she puts her bra on first. I don't want to see it and Luisa isn't seeing anyone's boobs but mine." Rafael's eyes widened and Luisa stared at Rose.

"You know I only want to see your boobs, baby."

"I know but still... She has to put her bra back on. You only get to see mine."

"Okay. Can you please put your bra back on? Because I am done hearing this conversation about my sister seeing people's boobs." Avery looked at Rafael weirdly but put her bra back on as Luisa and Rose chuckled at how uncomfortable Rafael was.

"I don't get it? I thought you wanted this? I thought you wanted to have sex with me?"

"So, to be clear... This was going to end in you having sex with me?"

"It was... Now it isn't... You're too weird."

"And you are dating my brother." Avery shrieked as Rose walked out of Rafael's room with Luisa. "Derek Ruvelle? What about him? Hi. Rose Ruvelle. I'm Derek's sister. I think he has a right to know that you almost cheated on him. Don't you, babe?"

"Definitely. Hi. I'm Luisa Alver. Rose's girlfriend and Rafael's sister."

"You can't tell Derek. Besides, he's in love with me. He won't believe you over me." Avery smirked but stopped when she saw everyone else smirking at her.

"Rose and Luisa have proof. I'd do anything to help my brother. Even if I only recently found out that I had a brother." Rafael stood up for Derek.

"What do you want?"

"We want to know everything Derek has told you," Rose stated and Avery told them everything and begged them not to tell Derek. Insisting that she loved him and that this was just a mistake... No one believed her.

**_A Few Hours Later..._ **

"You wanted to talk to me, Rose?" Derek walked in and sat down on Rose's bed facing Rose and Luisa.

"Yeah. I have something to tell you and it's not going to be easy for you to hear so please wait until I'm done." Derek nodded.

"Okay, yeah. But you're scaring me, sis."

"We know about Avery and your relationship with her." Derek held his breath at Rose's words.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Rose said. She told Derek about how they found out about his relationship with Avery and why they bugged him. They told him about the PI ad the plan they came up with. They told him about Rafael helping and Avery flirting with him once he started flexing his money. They told him everything and Derek got mad at some points but knew they were only looking out for him. By the end of it... Derek was crying and his heart was breaking. He'd never met a girl who affected him the way Avery does... Or did... It hurt but he knew this was a valuable lesson.

"Avery and I are over but... I'm still going to help you... You helped me with this and... I need to help you with mom."


End file.
